020714scarletsami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering ravishingCalypso RC at 20:45 -- 08:45 AA: "Hi Scarlet. I've been meaning to talk to you ever since you....well I guess ever since you came back to life." 08:46 RC: Scarlet looks up from a row of potted plants, and raises her eyebrow. "Oh, hello, Sami." 08:48 AA: "I guess the first thing I need to know is....did you really not know what was going to happen to Aura?" 08:49 RC: "Of course I didn't know. You think I would willingly choose that to happen to anyone!?" She furrows her brow. "I mean, GodOS, I know you all have decided I'm some kind of monster but REALLY!?" 08:49 AA: "I wasn't accusing you, Scarlet! I just wanted to hear it from your mouth." 08:49 AA: "We didn't really get a chance to talk." 08:50 AA: "Everything got so crazy so fast." 08:50 RC: "Maybe that's the point." She returns to her flowers. "Rilset's the only one of you that actually gave me a chance, and he's the only one I ever actually took a swing at." 08:51 AA: "Hey! I was friends with you from the start! But then you did all that stuff to Jossik, and it got hard for me to trust that you wouldn't do something like that to ANY of us." 08:52 RC: She scoffs. "I warned Jossik. It's his own fault for not listening. But, you know, I'm just going to fly off the handle because that's all you humans seem to think we twinks do." 08:56 AA: "Maybe we could afford to be more understanding of alien cultures. I'm sorry if I've been unfair to you. But this stuff is scary, and no one tells us anything." 08:57 RC: "Do you think anyone told US anything?" She sneers. "You think we even got to have someone there to conveniently explain anything? You think we had help? YOU THINK WE GOT TO BE ON HAPPY FUN TIME TEAMS!?" 08:57 AA: "No. No, I'm pretty much convinced that you didn't." 08:58 RC: Scarlet huffs. "I'm sorry that the incipisphere isn't all sunshine and blossoms and rainbows and frolicking in fields of fucking flowers with your friends. It never is." 08:59 AA: "Yeah. I'm figuring that out. But I'm trying my best, Scarlet. I really am." 09:01 RC: "Just like you tried your best to be my friend. It was great, you know, thinking you were there for me and then discovering you amongs those ATTACKING MY HOME." 09:01 AA: "...yeah. I can't really offer any excuse. They showed me what had happened to Jossik, and it really looked like you had done something horrific to him." 09:02 RC: "GIVING HIM A HAIRCUT? AFTER HE THREATENED MY LIFE!?" 09:02 AA: "But then he went back to you afterward! So I don't even know anymore. Clearly it wasn't as bad as I thought it was." 09:02 RC: Scarlet hisses. "Just tell me what you need." 09:03 AA: "Well mostly I wanted to start fresh with you! Yeah, there are a couple of things I wanted to ask you, but I don't want to do it if you're still feeling resentful toward me!" 09:04 RC: "I thought you were my friend, Sami. I thought I had finally met a couple of people who could be my friend who wouldn't just see me as..." Tears well up in her eyes and she shakes her head. "Nevermind." 09:04 AA: "That's what I want, too!" 09:04 RC: "Then why are you so mean!? Why did you attack my home?" 09:05 AA: "I made a bad decision. I see that now. I was scared and I acted in the moment instead of trying to find out the whole truth." 09:05 AA: Sami looks ashamed. 09:06 RC: "And that is going to get you KILLED." 09:07 AA: "...yeah. Yeah, it probably is. It's already gotten me cursed and possessed and almost ruined our world quest." 09:08 RC: Scarlet sighs. "Why don't you take that sweater off and we'll get down to business?" 09:08 AA: "I wish I could. It won't come off." 09:09 RC: "Did you try using a different cursed item?" 09:09 AA: "What do you mean? To take it off?" 09:09 RC: "Yes. Something else cursed, that has to fight with THAT SWEATER." 09:10 AA: "Oh. Uh....no, I didn't even think of that. I've been waiting for Balish to find something out about 'chucklevoodoos.'" 09:10 AA: "I think the only other cursed things I have are things I Alchemized with the Sweater though. A couple of paintbrushes....and probably a couple of drawings I tried to do with the paintbrushes, but I don't know that for a fact." 09:11 RC: "Well, I don't know much about Chucklevoodoos, but I know that if you put something cursed on the sweater that has to touch your skin, it will attempt to eat through the sweater and then you'll be able to pull both off." 09:11 AA: "Oh. Wow. That's definitely worth a shot! I'll have to get my paintbrushes back from Beau first though." 09:14 AA: "...Scarlet, I know you probably can't forgive me yet. But do you think you and I could ever be friends again?" 09:16 RC: Scarlet puts down her tools and walks over to Sami, sweeping her up in a hug. "We already are friends. I'm just mad at you. If we weren't friends I wouldn't care." 09:16 AA: Sami returns the hug. "Okay. I'm glad." 09:20 RC: Scarlet nods. "Good. Stop being a bitch." She lets go. "Now, I'm sure you didn't just come in here for a heart to heart. You have a session coming up. What can I do?" 09:22 AA: "Ughh. I kind of don't feel right asking you for favors if you're still mad at me. But I did kind of need to ask you about two things." 09:22 RC: "It's fine. Rilset has asked me to leave with him, so you're running out of time." 09:23 AA: "Okay, then." 09:24 AA: "The first thing is, my sylladex got infected by this sweater's curse when I tried to alchemize it. So any time I try to make a new paintbrush, it comes out as a cursed brush. I'm not certain if switching to another would fix it, but I remembered you said something about having extra sylladexes, so I thought it might be worth a shot." 09:27 RC: Scarlet nods. "Yeah, you're going to lose all your items either way. You sure you want to do this though?" 09:28 AA: "Why? What do you mean?" 09:32 RC: "Well, I mean, it's totally boned your items. They're all SMILEDOGSMILEDOGSMILEDOG, right?" 09:32 AA: "All my paintbrushes. Except the ones I never alchemized." 09:33 AA: "Or rather, the one." 09:33 RC: "Yeah... well, if your going to lose your items, better to purge the lot, right? 09:33 AA: "Oh, wow....you mean everything? Not just the paintbrushes?" 09:34 RC: She nods. "It's a curse, sweety. Not an inconvenience." 09:35 AA: "Yeah. I guess that's true. But if that's true, I probably need to get the curse lifted before I do it, right?" 09:35 AA: "Otherwise my new stuff is just going to get infected too." 09:36 RC: "Yep." Scarlet nods. "That'd be the best bet." 09:36 AA: "Okay. Then I guess I'll wait. Not much point in it now." 09:37 RC: Scarlet nods. "Contact me when your curse is lifted. I'll have it sent to you." 09:37 AA: "Okay, thanks. The other thing I wanted to talk to you about was just advice about someone I have to talk with who's probably going to be hostile. But if you have to leave soon, I can just pester you about that." 09:39 AA: "Once we've all had time to land on the next set of worlds." 09:43 RC: "All right." 09:44 RC: "I'll be around if you want to chat. 09:45 RC: Scarlet ruffles Sami's hair. 09:45 AA: "Okay. And I'm sorry again. Thanks Scarlet." 09:45 RC: "No problem, Talk to me again soon, hmm?" 09:46 AA: "Okay. I will." 09:46 AA: "Bye Scarlet." 09:46 RC: "Bye Sami." She returns to her plants.